Baby Callie
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: What If Callie was three instead of sixteen. The rest of the kids are the same age and they just adopted Jude
1. Chapter 1

Stef's Pov:

"Please Stef" Bill said threw the phone.

"I don't know Bill, I mean we just adopted Jude and I don't know how kids are going to think about this" I said.

"Stef, she's three years old and her name is Callie, She really needs a good home" Bill said.

"Well bring her over and I'll see what I can do" I said. I could hear him sigh

"Ok, meet you in 1 hour" Bill said.

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone.

"Who where you talking to babe" Lena asked me while wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Well Bill called and he wants us to take in a three year old girl named Callie" I said.

"Well, I think it's fine, It's the kids you have to worry about, I mean we just adopted Jude and all" Lena said.

"Okay, well, **FAMILY MEETING" **I yelled. Before I knew it 4 teens where sitting on the couch and waiting for what I had to say.

"Kids, I just got off the phone with Bill, and he wants to take in a three year old girl named Callie" I said.

"I say It's fine" Brandon and Jesus said and ran back upstairs.

"Yeah me too" Mariana said and walked back upstairs. The last one was Jude.

"Hey, buddy it's ok if you don't want us" I said to him. He shook his head."I want you guys to take her" Jude said. I smiled at him and brought him in a hug.

"Okay she should be here any minute, Do you want to help me get some of Brandon's and the twins old toys from the garage" I asked Jude. Jude nodded and for the past 30 minutes he helped me get the toys and Brandon helped me set up the old toddler bed.

*Ring*

"I'll get it" I said. Jude ran downstairs and walked to the front door with me. When I opened the door I seen the cutest little girl in Bill's arms. She was wearing a onesie and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail to uncover her beautiful brown eyes.

"Callie this is Stef and her son Jude, They are 2 of the 6 people that are going to take care of you" Bill said to her. Callie looked at me and that at Jude. And gave us a adorable smile. Bill than gave me her file and backpack and than said good bye to Callie.

"Thanks again" Bill said and than left.

"Do you want to play with Jude" I asked Callie. Callie looked at Jude and smiled. She than left up her arms to be picked up.

"What do I do" Jude asked me.

"She wants you to pick her up" I said. Jude nervously picked her up and toke her to the living room where they sat and played with the Lego duplos. While I sat down and read her file.

25 Minutes later I was in near tears. This baby has already been in so much in her tiny life.

"Jude" A unfamiliar voice said from the living room. I looked and saw Callie giggling and Jude tickling her. I smiled and could tell she will fit in with this family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude's Pov:

"Jude can you get your brothers and sister down for dinner" Mom aka Stef asked me.

"Sure" I said while getting up from the spot I was playing with Callie and walking upstairs to get them. I stopped by Mariana's room first.

"Mariana mom said it's time for dinner" I yelled threw the door.

"Ok" She yelled back. I than walked to Jesus's room where I walked in and found Brandon and Jesus playing video games.

" Mom says it's time for dinner" I said. They nodded but didn't get up so I walked to the outlet and unplugged it.

"Hey" They yelled at me.

"Mom said it was dinner time" I said. They looked at me for a split second and than got up and walked downstairs. I fallowed behind them. When I first got into the kitchen the first thing I saw was Mariana awing over Callie.

"Oh she's so cute" Mariana said.

"Cute" Callie repeated. Making Mariana squeal and hug Callie. Callie giggled and with her short arms hugged her back.

"Okay Mariana enough" Lena said while taking Callie and put her in a booster seat by my seat.

"Okay everyone sit down" Stef said making everyone sit down and then eat. I was about to put in a bite of my chicken when someone tapped my arm. I looked to my side and saw Callie.

"Hwlp me Plwese" Callie asked while giving me her fork. I looked at the rest of my family. Moms where watching me while the others where still eating. I sighed and than gathered some little pieces of chicken on the fork and than gave her the fork.

"Thwank you" She said while slowly eating the chicken. Moms smiled and continued to eat. And threw the rest of dinner Callie would ask me to help her.

"Okay, Brandon and Jesus it's you guys time to do the dishes" Stef said while putting her plate in the sink. They groaned and got up.

"Jude and Mariana take Callie to the living room and keep her happy" Lena said while wiping Callie's face clean. Mariana squealed and than picked up Callie and took her to the living room where there was legos and other toys scattered everywhere.

"What are you doing" I asked Mariana while watching her sit Callie down on a blanket on the floor.

"I'm asking her some questions" Mariana said.

"Callie how old are you" Mariana asked her. I rolled my eyes. She really needs to pay attention.

"I'm thwee"Callie said.

"awww' Mariana said.

"What can you tell me about yourself" Mariana asked. Callie looked down. And put on a thinking face. She than said what I didn't know a three year old could say.

"Mommy died, Daddy dwunck, car crwash, new home, Liam toucwh me and than here" Callie said. I looked at Mariana who was by the way 'trying' not to cry.

"Oh you poor baby" Mariana said while wrapping Callie in a hug. Callie smiled and tried to break out of Mariana's hug.

"Your safe here" Mariana said. I gave Callie a small smile.

"PLWAY" Callie yelled and ran to the legos. I could tell she is going to be staying for a long time

Just a little authors note... 1.) Liam just touched Callie and His parents found him just in time and called the cops 2.) I do NOT own The Fosters


End file.
